


Monster in the Dark

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Crimson Peak Inspired, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent to Full Consent, F/M, Incubus Thomas Sharpe - Freeform, Incubus/Human - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Mild Horror, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, crimson peak au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edith prepares for her first night in Sir Thomas Sharpe’s mansion. He mentions how the house has a life of its own and not to be alarmed by noises she may hear within her new home. As she prepares for bed, she hears mysterious & unsettling sounds, but tries to ignore them. However, her mind comes to a screeching halt when she feels a presence in her room…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was written **BEFORE Crimson Peak came out** in theaters, so yes, I'm fully aware this doesn't go along with the movie. This was merely written as an AU and for fun :)

“This dinner has been most exquisite, Sir Sharpe. Your chefs are very talented at their craft.” Edith spoke softly from across the table.

“Edith, please. We are husband and wife, now. You can simply call me Thomas.” He smiled warmly, taking a sip of red wine.  
It was Edith’s first night in the pristine Sharpe mansion after being wed to one Sir Thomas Sharpe. She was still adjusting to the large house and the mysterious aura it seemed to radiate all around her. She tried to shake it off as just her nerves adjusting to her new home and the anxiety of her late father’s death still lingered in the back of her mind. Her new husband took notice of the petite woman’s anxious eyes and furrowed brow. 

“Darling, what troubles you? Something seems to be on your mind.” He stated observantly. She looked up from her hands in her lap to gaze into his curious blue orbs. Thomas was a very sharp and intelligent gentleman and it came as no surprise to Edith that this handsome man could read her body language as easily as a book.

“It’s just… Since my arrival to your beautiful home, I keep hearing–”

“Noises? Creaking? Maybe even voices and whisperings?” He finished her observation, causing her brow to arch curiously, surprised. He chuckled softly as he rose from his chair, strolling towards the small blonde woman. He knelt down on one knee and kissed her knuckles, causing her to blush at the tender warmth of his affectionate lips. The shy girl couldn’t hide the warm pink flush spreading across her cheeks and felt herself ease at his loving display.  
“It’s quite natural, my sweet. This house is very old, and has a life of its’ own. I dare say, it wouldn’t surprise me in the least that spirits from long ago probably still linger here but they mean you no harm, of that I assure you. Lucille and I have lived with these strange occurrences for years and have not experienced any ghastly harm.” He cupped his large palm to her cheek and stroked a blonde strand of hair from her face, his grey blue eyes gazed forever into hers, finding herself lost in those beautiful orbs.  
“Now then, I’m sure you’re quite drowsy after such a big supper. Why don’t you freshen up and prepare for bed, love?” He implored softly. Edith hadn’t felt tired earlier, but now that Thomas had mentioned it, she could feel weariness and tiredness seeping into her bones and mind. She nodded in agreement, nuzzling her cheek into his warm hand.

“That sounds lovely. In that case, I’ll retire for the evening then.” She stood from her seat and began to make her way to the staircase but stopped. “Thomas, will you not join me?” She queried but he waved a dismissive hand.  
“In a few hours, darling. I have business matters to tend to before heading to bed. Go on, now.” He smiled while nodding her off. Edith returned a small smile and made her way up the staircase to her new quarters.

“That’s a good girl…" 

~*~

Once Edith had taken a warm bath and cleaned herself up, she slipped into a long pink silk robe with belled sleeves and frilled cuffs. She wrapped her arms around her frame and hugged herself in the luxurious material, sighing blissfully as how wonderful the material felt against her skin. Thomas had gifted her with the fine lingerie when they had first arrived home and showed her to her bedroom. Now was just that the matter of finding a pair of panties. She approached a wooden dresser with a vanity mirror where the maids had placed her belongings earlier. Edith pulled the first drawer, rifling through it intently but strangely, there was no underwear to be found. She frowned, somewhat confused. She specifically remembered packing her undergarments when she left her old home. She opened the second drawer, but to no avail, just miscellaneous paperwork, her jewelry box, and such. Edith flushed at the idea of slipping into her new bed with nothing to cover her modesty.  
“That’s nonsense…” She mused to herself quietly. “I’m a married woman now. I should feel no shame sleeping…bare and naked… to my husband’s hands.” Edith rationalized. She pulled the covers back and climbed into bed. Her eyes began to drift close until…

“Sssssssss……”

She bolted straight up in her bed at the strange sound. Her head whipped around, eyes wide and darting back and forth warily. She could’ve swore she heard an eerie hissing sound. But it wasn’t like the hiss of a snake, no no. It almost sounded like it was a mixture of hissing with an ominous growl. Edith could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, feeling as though there were eyes watching her but could see no one in the darkened room. Her heart was racing, unsure if it was her nerves or if she should call out for Thomas. Was it a ghost? An intruder? Or was this just all part of her imagination?? Edith shook her head again and steeled herself, concluding it’s just the wind and the house’s natural sounds, turned onto her right side, pulled the covers up to her chin, and willed herself to fall asleep.

“Sleeeeeeeep, my sweetling…. Give in….”

“Just simply… clossse… your… eyessssss……”

Despite the room seemingly growing colder by minute, she could feel her body slowly relaxing beneath the sheets, her once alert and paranoid mind lulling into a sleepy state, and her heart began slowing to a steady rhythmic beating.

~*~

~*~

~*~

~*~

“Ssssooo… loooovely…”

Edith barely registered the voice in her sleep as she tossed and turned tirelessly in her bed. Despite the cold, for some reason, her body was burning up! She could no longer bare being under the wool covers and using her small feet, she finally kicked them off to the foot of the bed. The soothing cold air soothed her skin immensely, even if the sudden coolness caused her nipples to harden beneath the silk and her flesh broke out in goose bumps all over. Her body shuddered under the chill but she was perfectly relaxed.

That is, until a very large and very cold monstrous black hand slowly placed itself atop her waist…

Edith’s eyes snapped open and her breathing hitched. She desperately wanted to turn around, to jerk away, to scream, to run, do anything! But she could feel the hand’s strong sharp claws raking across her gown, clearly indicating this was not Thomas, much less anything human. Her heart was pounding so hard, she could swear it would thump right out of her chest! Thomas swore anything ghostly in this house wouldn’t harm her, didn’t he?!

“Jusssst liiiie still, little one….. Don’t struggle.”

The raspy voice purred hypnotically into her ear, the creature’s warm breath cascaded against the side of her neck. Despite her rational fear of this creature likely going to harm her, Edith suddenly realized she couldn’t move. Besides blinking at the tears in her eyes, she couldn’t will any of her muscles to move. She couldn’t tell if it was the fear running through her veins or if it was some strange hypnotic spell the beast was using, but she started to realize she was utterly powerless against it. As the clawed hand stroked up and down her side slowly, she felt a warm wet tongue drag up the side of her neck, hot breath panting against her skin. Edith couldn’t suppress a horrified whimpering sob, terrified that this creature was probably sampling her flesh, tasting her.

“Ssssshhhh, little sweetling……”

She bit her bottom lip, trying to stifle her whimpers as she laid there helplessly. Her breathing hitched when she felt the black claws gliding downward, hooking into her gown, and then glide back up, drawing the silk material up and over to reveal her lower half, her buttocks and modesty naked and exposed.

Edith shivered violently, a new fear coursing through her veins as she realized what this demon was truly planning. She whimpered again when she heard the creature emit a strange purr-like growl of satisfaction, and felt something nuzzling the back of her hair. Warm tears fell over her cheeks and nose as those grotesque long black claws grazed lightly down her pale skin.

“Please… Please stop…” Edith whispered a sobbing plea. “I beg you.”

The creature’s entire movements ceased momentarily, and then she felt a pair of warm soft lips touch her neck, emitting a low hum as it trailed little kisses along her skin tenderly.

“Do not fear me, love…..”

Edith gasped, and froze, not from fear, but something else. The ominous raspy voice had become a smoother and more refined whisper. As the large hand slid over her hip and its’ fingers crept towards the inside of her thigh, the tips of the terrifying claws had disappeared, and so had the death-like coldness; the hand started to feel more… Human. The long warm fingers stopped just above her sex, delicately circling the little pubic curls atop her mound. She began to breathe heavily, shuddering as the nimble fingers slid further down, and just barely brushed her small swollen clit, eliciting a gasp from Edith’s lips. The stranger chuckled softly and began to gently circle the bundle of nerves. She couldn’t restrain her gasps and mewls as the creature slowly teased that delicate spot, warming up her core more and more by the second. She had never touched herself down there and this new overwhelming pleasure made her entire body feel like it was on fire.

“I relish the little sounds you make, my dear……”

The hand slid lower, running two digits along her burning wet folds. Edith gasped louder this time and whimpered. The voice chuckled again as it lazily stroked her moist lips back and forth… Back… And forth… Drawing out more needy whimpers from her lips.

“So sssssoft….. So ssssssweet.” The voice purred, and Edith was sure she could hear it smiling.

“Come on, love. Lie on your back and see me….” It instructed gently.

She audibly swallowed a lump in her throat. Edith wasn’t sure if the monster had lifted the spell for her to move and contemplated if she should attempt to run away or push this thing away from her. However, her thoughts were conflicted. The notion of escaping was becoming harder to think upon as those fingers kept alternating from stroking her wet entrance to circling her swollen jewel, building the fire within her belly. She moaned, partially from her growing lust and partially from lingering fear, and finally turned onto her back, the hand never leaving her sopping womanhood. She gasped as her eyes locked with her husband’s. His lips were curled up in a smile, his normally clean kept black hair was messy and disheveled, and his eyes glowed with absolute adoration and affection for his beloved wife. As Edith’s eyes drifted lower, her cheeks flushed red as she gazed upon his lithe naked form lying against her, taking notice of his large endowments.

“Are you still frightened of me, my sweetling?” Thomas cooed, nuzzling his nose into her hair and kissed her forehead. She stammered and looked at him in confusion, reaching up and grazing her fingertips through his black tresses.

“T-Thomas?? Wa-Was that… You?? What… What are you?” Edith spoke shakily, unsure if it was because of her lingering fear or the rising arousal dampening her fingers that toyed with her.

“Yes, my dear Edith.” He spoke apologetically. Thomas used his free hand to stroke her forehead and blonde locks, watching her carefully. “Forgive my first initial appearance… I am what old lore calls an incubus. I am a monster that preys and feeds upon… The lustful passions of beautiful maidens.” He lowered his head and covered her exposed throat in wet open mouth kisses and licks, moaning against her soft flesh. Edith’s eyes fluttered close and rolled in the back of her head as he began to lavish her neck, shoulders, and collarbone with his passionate lips while his hand continued to fondle her with more vigor. She began to moan freely and unrestrained as she surrendered to his sinful worshiping, writhing beneath him. She scrunched her eyes and found herself whining, her body was desperately in need of something but she didn’t know what or how to ask, but her frustration just made Thomas chuckle against her skin. He moved his lips close to her ear, tracing the shell of it with the tip of his tongue, and whispered…

“Open your legs for me… Let me give you what your body aches for, my dear.” He purred, his teeth nipped at her earlobe with a low growl. Without a second thought, Edith bent her legs up with her feet flat on the mattress and spread them wide for him. Her obedience was rewarded when his long fingers that had been teasing and stroking her finally pushed inside her dripping cunt. Her eyes snapped open and cried out, unbelievable pleasure and shocking pain shot through every nerve ending within her whole body.

“Ssssh, my dearest. I know it hurts at first….”

Thomas leaned forward and kissed her deeply, his tongue caressed her own as he swallowed her whimpers and moans. Edith’s body shuddered violently as her hot walls squeezed tightly around the digits, trying to adjust to the newest sensation. He groaned, savoring how exquisitely her muscles clenched around just his fingers. Thomas was already anxious to feel how her hot core would feel squeezing around his cock, the thought alone made his member twitch. But he could wait…  
Right now, her pleasure was all he wanted; to see, to taste, to feel, and to claim her entirely.  
Once her body began to ease up a little from the first initial intrusion, Thomas slowly withdrew his fingers and began a slow lazy pace of pumping into her cunt. Her wetness aided the ease of his fingers gliding in and out, and he relished the delicious sounds of her sultry moans and the slick wet noises her body made with each push of his hand.

“Now that you’re properly wet, let me please you further in a more… oral fashion.” Thomas grinned as he crawled on top of her. Edith could feel her heart pounding rapidly as she stared into his hungry eyes, his pupils dilated to the point there were almost black pools staring into her soul. She wasn’t quite sure what Thomas meant but she watched him with growing curiosity as he crawled further down her body, sliding her gown further up so he could shower her ribs and tummy with little kisses, nips, and licks. He finally settled at the foot of the bed and placed her legs atop his shoulders, his face inches from her slick dripping sex. His eyes gazed up between her thighs as he gently blew a puff of cool air against her warm folds, eliciting a sweet little coo from her lips. Thomas smiled as he lowered his face to her entrance, running the flat of his tongue slowly up her wet folds. Edith let out another loud cry and her back bowed off the bed at the wondrous feel of his hot tongue curling inside her walls while his nose rubbed her clit. A warm flush spread from her neck to her cheeks as her eyes gazed down to watch Thomas, listening to the salacious sounds of his tongue slowly slurping and lapping at burning sex. Her hands reached down and gently clutched at his black hair, desperate for more of this amazing pleasure, unable to control her hips from rolling to meet his tongue’s movements. He moaned against her flesh, withdrawing his tongue with a long strand of her juices and saliva mixed together, and began to lavish her clit. He slowly ran the flat of his tongue over it before gently pinching it between his lips. Thomas then surrounded it entirely with his warm wet open mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking upon it greedily, groaning hungrily. Edith’s eyes scrunched tight, whimpering loudly through her teeth, and her fists clutched into the sheets tight, feeling her muscles tightening and an indescribable white hot pressure rising within her stomach.

“Tho-Thomas!!! Oh God, please!!” She tossed her head back as she cried out in ecstasy. He then began to thrust his tongue frantically in and out of her sopping cunt, thrashing his face side to side, and growling hungrily. Stars exploded behind Edith’s eyes as her entire body seized up and an astounding warmth washed over her entire body, finally experiencing her first climax. As her orgasm’s nectar poured onto his tongue and slid down his throat, Thomas purred against her skin, his mind floating in absolute bliss at her divine taste. As she floated back down, he diligently but tenderly licked at her until he cleaned every last drop from her, his ministrations caused her to coo and mewl softly.  
After placing a tender kiss upon her clit, Thomas crawled his way back up Edith’s body, his eyes never leaving her as he kissed and suckled her flesh. In some spots, he’d gently bite down and suck hard, growling possessively as he left purple and red marks upon her flawless pale porcelain skin. He laid on top of her, supporting himself on his elbows, and leaned in close to her face. His moist lips hovered just inches from hers, and she could smell her own scent upon his heavy breathing. 

His deep blue eyes gazed into her soul as he licked his lips, and Edith imitated the motion, licking her own. He leaned forward and dragged his warm tongue up the side of her neck, reaching her earlobe and suckled it tenderly.

“Edith… Will you be mine?” He growled against her flesh.

“But darling Thomas, I am already yours.” She replied with shaky breathing, her hips rolled of her own accord, her body beckoning for more of him.

“No… Not yet.” He corrected. Thomas shifted up onto his knees, grasping Edith’s ankles to part her legs. She made a small surprised mewl when he pulled her closer to him, her cheeks flushed scarlet as she felt his hard thick cock resting on top her moist mound. Thomas couldn’t resist gently grinding his shaft against her wet folds, moaning with desperate need and hunger.  
“Edith…” He tilted his head back and groaned through his teeth, the veins on his neck bulged prominently. “I need you… To claim you entirely…” Thomas growled, staring down at her with ravenous hunger. “Once I do… You must understand…” His voice trailed off, aligning the head of his member at her entrance, rubbing up and down to use her juices to lube himself up. Edith’s body shuddered as he slowly began to push his way inside her, careful to watch her face for any signs of pain. Much to his pleasure, all that he could see was her pure bliss; her jaw hung slack, her eyes widened as his cock slowly stretched her.  
“… You can never…” His voice rasped for a moment. Thomas buried his face in the crook of her neck with an animalistic growl, his eyes rolled in the back of his skull, distracted by her deliciously tight cunt gripping and squeezing around his cock. He finally hilted her as far as her hot quim would allow, stilling his hips to allow her body to adjust. Thomas pulled his head back up, capturing her hazy hooded gaze and softly kissed her, his tongue slowly grazing across her bottom lip.  
“You can never…ever…leave this house.” He slowly began to withdraw himself as he spoke in a hushed voice. “And you can never leave…me.” He thrusted forward with more strength, eliciting an ecstasy-fueled cry from Edith, her hands scrambled to grab at his biceps and her back bowed off the bed once more, another tremendous wave of pleasure overwhelmed her mind & body.

“Oooh… Tho-Thomas… Ahhhnnn… I won’t…ever leave you.” She breathed. “I love…and accept…all of you.” She moaned. His eyes searched hers, slowly withdrawing himself again, and Edith couldn’t contain the needy whine in her throat as she felt the emptiness. Her pleading noises made his lips curl high into a wicked grin. Thomas couldn’t resist toying with his sweetling just a little more. He pushed just the head of his cock past her hot wet lips, barely pushing back and forth to tease her slick entrance. The subtle sensation was driving Edith mad with lustful need, her eyes were scrunched shut and her fists were balled into the sheets, whimpering pleadingly.  
“Th-Thomasss… Please…” She whimpered.

“‘Please’ what, my darling? Tell me what it is you so desperately desire.” Thomas growled, dragging his tongue along her collarbone.

“Please take me, Thomas!” She cried out, throwing her head back into the pillows. “I want you, I need you to claim me, possess me, fuck me, please!!” With her final cry, Thomas used all his strength and snapped his hips forward, eliciting a scream from Edith as he impaled her. He didn’t relent this time, however. His large hands grasped her hips tightly and began mercilessly thrusting into her, savoring each scream from her lungs every time he filled her, over and over. He relished the lewd wet slapping of their flesh joining together with each thrust of his hips.

“Oh my sweet Edith… Your core is simply divine.” Thomas groaned through bared teeth, letting his head fall back, the veins in his neck strained. “So tight… So warm…” He grunted between thrusts. “And so…deliciously…wet.” He snarled. Thomas leaned over her body, moved his right hand from her hip to the small of her back, and kept her back arched as his cock began stroking a new angle deep within her cunt. The new position made Edith’s jaw drop and felt her vision blur as a white hot pressure rushed down her spine. Thomas groaned, he could feel her every muscle squeezing and gushing around his cock as he continued pumping vigorously.

“Thomas!!! Oh god, Thomas, yes!! YES!!” Her head tossed to the side and screamed as she reached that sweet release. Her muscles tightened, and that familiar warmth washed over her entire body as she came beneath him, her juices dripped and seeped around his still pistoning cock. Her spasming & tightening core along with pleasure-filled cries were his undoing, feeling his own release drawing closer. Thomas sank his teeth into her shoulder, snarling possessively as hips jerked erratically. His balls tightened and then his hot seed released into her quim, his hips rolled slowly til every last drop of him was drained. Once he came down from his high, Thomas cupped Edith’s cheeks and claimed her lips, his tongue and teeth claiming her whilst he suckled upon her tongue in the blazing kiss. He cautiously sipped from her sexual climax until he saw her eyes drooping close tiredly. Once he broke the kiss, his now softened cock slipped from her soaked folds and he moved his body to lie beside his wife.

“That’s my good girl…” Thomas cooed affectionately, stroking his long fingers through her silken blonde tresses and peppering her forehead with little kisses, lulling her to sleep. Edith cooed softly and curled herself into his body, quickly falling into a deep slumber. Thomas gazed down at her with a soft chuckle, pulling the covers and sheets over their naked bodies. He caressed his knuckles lightly over her flushed cheek, his smile turning to a wide grin.

“Now that I’ve marked you with my seed, my beloved Edith, you can and will never be able to leave this house… Or me.”


End file.
